1. Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods of operating the semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is a material that includes carbon atoms formed in a hexagonal lattice in a monolayer. Chemically, graphene is very stable, and has semiconductor characteristics in that a conduction band and a valence band are overlapped only at one point, that is, at a Dirac point. Also, graphene has a charge mobility that is very high.
Thus, there is a demand for semiconductor devices including a graphene transistor and a method of efficiently operating the semiconductor devices including a graphene transistor.